Marumaru
by zeetaf
Summary: A human girl is hounding down from the savage soldiers after she broke up with her boy friend. The unexpected guy saved her from the danger but there is something wrong with him.
1. Helper

**Marumaru**

Summary: A human girl is hounding down from the savage soldiers after she broke up with her boy friend. The unexpected guy saved her from the danger but there is something wrong with him.

**Chapter one: Helper**

The sun is higher in the noon but the two feet run fast to escape the group of the men is hunt after her from a small dusting road to a green forest. The male voice shouted at the girl to stop but who is the fool to do as his command. The sweats dropped from her creamy forehead but she cannot stop now.

'Somebody help me!'

Her small foot stumbled over a black rock made her slim body staggered on the ground. The vulgar men followed the girl and saw the scene. They reached their hands toward her but the black rock got up and whipped his clawed hand to cut their heads.

"What's that?"

"Demon" A guy shouted made the left stopped.

'Eh?' A girl rolled over to see a demon who saved her.

A silver moon hair floated in the wind and a white sleeves soar in the air. A pair of golden eyes glared at the left human males who tightened their weapons.

"Leave here, demon"

A soft hands grasped his silk cloth and moved close to his side. "Sesshoumaru-sama, please help me."

A handsome face turned to a school girl who clings his arm and turned back to the males. The demon stands up slowly while a girl grabbed his sleev and stood behind him.

"Leave her or you choose to die, demon?"

The dog lord turned around and walked away from the field with a human girl but the soldiers still follow her. A green wind flew toward them and followed with the blood spray left off from their throats. She smelled the bloord and knew what happened but do not dare to turned around.

"Leave me, human"

"I'm sorry, Se..." Even take to the end , the demon lord and leapt through the sky left her in the green forest where they met.

One hot day, a school girl stopped at a stream to drink the water and sank her sore feet into it. A fine face lift up and stared at the blue sky of the summer. The white cloud adrifts in the sky and blocked out the sun ray for every creature is under it.

A green, whiteand flowers dress girl flopped on the fresh grass and closed her cocoa eyes. 'What's wrong with me? Why do I left the group?'

'Stupid, Kagome. You must get up and go on your way.'

'Where?'

'Your home'

'But I don't know where it is and the direction I will go.'

'...Why don't you ask someone the way?'

'I don't know the name of Kaede's village.'

'Shit our luck!'

The rain falls down suddenly, a young woman got up and finds her hinding place to cover her tiny form from the summer cold rain. A small body sat on a cold ground in a cave and lay her head on her knees. Two small arms hug her form to warm her body.

'Sango-chan, Shippo-chan, Mirouku-san, Kirara-chan, I miss you.'


	2. Village

**Chapter two: Village**

The morning came with the cool breeze of the mid summer after the rain fell in the night. A modern era girl woke up and fit her blue yukata before walked out of a hut to check the rain water in the buckets those she used them to receive the water from the rain.

"Good morning, Kagome"

"Good morning, Dai-san"

"Collect the rain water?"

"Hn, the water in the river, stream or in the well is turbid. But the water from the rain is clear and more delicious than them."

"You're quite strange."

"Isn't it true?"

"Mmm, you're right. See you again in the noon, Kagome."

"Hn"

There is over a month that the girl lives in a village and does not know where to go but she still hopes that her friends will find her on one day. A mother and a son found her limp body near their farm and brought her to their hut in a small village is on the hill.

Sute is a mother who lost her husband in the war on the last six years when Dai is too young to join the army. Now her son is eighteen years old and he can marry a woman but he said he did not find the one who can capture his heart until she came here.

_****Flash back****_

"_Dai, why don't you ask her to marry you?"_

"_I ever asked her, mom. But she said she has a guy to marry."_

"_Why doesn't he come to find her?"_

"_I don't know but I hope that he won't see her anymore."_

"_May I ask her again?"_

"_Thanks, mom"_

_****End flash back****_

A middle aged woman sat on a wooden bench next to the girl who plays with a black dog name Haji. She cares for this girl like her daughter but she will be happy if the girl marries her only son. Sute knew she is selfish but there is a thing that she can do for her Dai.

"Kagome"

"Yes, Sute-san"

"Do you have any lover or any boy-friend?"

"…yes"

"Where is he?"

"I was separating from him and I hope he will come to me." She low her head and thing of her ex-boyfriend. The long dark brown hair girl missed her dog boy and wishes him to pick her up but he never come.

"What will you do if he didn't find you?"

"I'll back home but I don't know the way to Miko Kaede's village or Inuyasha forest."

"Why don't you live her forever?"

"Sute-san"

"My son likes you and he wants to marry you."

"Well…but I like him like a brother."

"Hn?"

"It's true, Sute-san. I never love him like a man." A school girl turned away from the middle aged woman. 'A man' A silver moon hair and a pair of golden eyes bright up in her though. His cold eyes and rosy lips made her heart beats up. 'No, cannot be him. He is arrogant and hated human.'

The black hair woman glanced at the bushing girl beside her and the girl shook her head like to remove some thing from her head.

'Maybe she might fall in love with some guy. Mother is sorry that she cannot help you, Dai-chan.'

"Haji, come with me. Sute-san, what do you want because Haji and I will go to the spinney?"

"Maitake ,Enokitake and bamboo shoot"

"Yes"


	3. MaruKun

**Chapter three: Maru-Kun**

A black dog sniffed the grass and the ground to find his new master who is not relate to his old two masters are Sute Ka-san and Dai Ni-chan. A black nose sniffed the wind is came from the clearing where is her scented on but it is too weak. Four paws ran quickly and hopes to see her after he was separating from a raven hair girl for two hours.

A shining white object sat on the ground, two arms hugged his legs like to protect him from the danger but Haji didnot see anything but him. The dog smells the wind around him again before moved close to the guy.

'Hn? Dog' A pair of golden eyes gazed at the dog and openen his mouth but he shut it quickly.

'He is with the human. Mother said it is dangerous to get close to them. But why he has her scented on him?' The lord though.

Haji gets close toward the demon but stay quite far from the white guy for his safety.

'Is he her dog?'

A pair of black eyes of the dog stared at the demon who sits near the spring and looked at him. A black head inclined to a side and got up quickly when the demon moved.

"Haji! Where are you?"

Woof! Woof!

"There you are a naughty dog. What are you doing here, Haji?"

A black curly tail wags when the girl appeared at the grove edge. He turned around to see the demon but he is not here so Haji runs back to a blue yukata girl and goes home.

'This human again, does she live in the village on the hill?' He moved from his hiding place is on a tree and followed the girl to the hill.

'Mother said I won't follow the human but look like she knew me especially my name.'

A week later, the demon lord still keeps an eye on her and a black dog and he knew that they live in a hut in a village with a middle aged woman and a man. Suddenly, his golden eyes caught at a group of children who played with the dogs near a farm.

'How fun'

An adult demon still hinds on a branch at the grove edge but his heart calls to play with the other children even if they are human.

A small ball rolled from a four years old human girl and stopped at the tree where he hinds. A large clawed hand picked the ball up and waited for the girl to get it back.

A boy looked at his little sister walked toward the grove. "Hako"

"Ball, ball" A small finger pointed at a tree where her ball goes.

"Pick it up and hurry comes back"

A small figure walked forward his tree and stopped at the root saw a demon lord played with her ball. A little girl moved close to him and the small hands grabbed his sleeve to catch her ball.

"Ball"

"Is it your, Hako?"

"Mm" The girl smiles angelly.

"Here you are but come here to play with me again."

"Hn" The girl hooked her little finger with the western lord. "What's your name?"

"Maru"

"See you again, Maru-kun" The little girl waved her hand and ran back to the village.

"Bye-bye, Hako"

Many days later, a little Hako usually goes to the grove to see someone that her parents or her brother did not know and made they get worry about the young girl. The parents asked the head village and the other to keep an eye on their daughter when she goes into the grove. They were surprising when they saw the one who the girl usually meets in the wood.

'Demon!'

"What should we do, Jiro-san?"

"Let's Hako plays with him until she left here and we'll drive him from the village."

"Should we call everyone to join us here?"

"Good"

The western lord played a ball with the little girl in the clearing until noon and he told her to go back event if he does not want to lose his new friend now.

"Hako, back home before your mother gets worry about you."

"Hn, see you again next time, Maru-kun"

"Bye"

The women and the men with their weapons are hoes, spades, harrows, sickles, and knives surround the clearing. The dog lord sensed the dangerous from the wood and starts to leave but the men tighten their tools and walked out of the forest.

"Demon"

"Don't come here again or we'll kill you if you ignore us."

He did not care for their shout so a man runs toward him while the women threw the stones at him. He turned around to the woman and dashed to grab her throat among the shocked villagers. The group move back and looked at the demon lord and a woman in his claws.

"You wish to die, woman?"

"Ahh…"

A little Hako returned to the clearing again and saw the adults surround something. She tries to penetrate the group saw her demon friend held the woman up by her neck.

"Maru-kun"

"Hako"

"What are you doing? Do you play with her?"

"Hako, come this way. He is a demon."

"No, Maru-kun is my friend."

A black dog got up and sniffed the air. He held her wrist with his mouth and dragged the school girl to the grove.

"What's the matter, Haji?"

Woof!

The dog pointed his face to the wood and runs into it.

"Haji, wait for me."

"What happen, Kagome?"

"I don't know, Sute-san."

A twenty one century girl followed the dog that rushed through the forest until the clearing. She saw the cloud of villages surround something. A dog pushed through the human saw the little human girl clings at his leg and a woman was caught by her throat.

Woof!

'That dog so it means…'

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Kagome" A black hair man touch her shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you, Dai-san."

"This demon is going to harm her."

"Maru-kun, leave her. She is going to die."

A large clawed hand left the woman throat as his little friend asked him. The woman moved back but the men tighten their weapons to attack the lord when he sinks on the ground before Hako.

'No, what are they doing? I should stop them but how?'

A black dog pulled her yukata and ran toward the demon. The girl stopped in front of him and turned around to see the villagers.

"Kagome, come back. He is dangerous."

"I know but the woman or Hako-chan doesn't die yet."

A pair of golden eyes stared at her back. 'Human'

"Kagome, come back" A black hair man called her again.

"No, Dai-san"

A guy is angry when his intend girl denied his word. He stepped toward the four and the dog lord roared at the man and it scent shivers down her body. The threat is louder when Dai closed them. A school girl turned around to grab his wrist and run away from the clearing with a black dog left the little girl and the villagers over there.


	4. leave

**Chapter four: leave**

The three creatures stopped at the creek is on another side of the wood, a girl knew that the villagers or Dai won't follow them but no guarantee. A dog and a girl sank on the ground but her soft hand still grabbed his wrist.

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Human"

"Eh?"

"Aren't you a human?"

"Don't you know me?"

The lord shook his head and sat beside a school girl. "Why do you know my name, human?"

"You are Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's brother."

"Who is Inuyasha?"

"Your brother"

"I don't have any brother and I'm a single pup."

"What?" A pair of cocoa eyes looked at his golden eyes to find the truth but nothing. "Well, how old are you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"A hundred years"

"A hundred years? Not eight hundred years old? Are you kidding? "

The last rain of the summer falls again in the late afternoon, a human girl, a black dog and a demon lord sat togerther in a cave on a high cliff to wait for the raining stop. A big figure moved close to the two small figures when the thunder came near.

"What the matter, Maru-kun?"

"Na...Nothing"

"Do you afraid of the lightning?"

"I'm a boy and the boy doesn't fear the thunder."

"Hn" The girl stared at the frightened face of the western lord. 'I'm lucky to see his emotional face.' She tried to force the laugh deep in her throat and turned her fine face away from him to save his pride.

'He is cute and I'm lucky to call him Maru-kun. Did his parents called him like this?'

Haji moved close to the girl and leaned against the girl while glanced at the demon beside him. The thunder came nearer than the last time made the lord shifted and wonky.

"Come this way, Maru-kun" A young woman pointed at the seat next to her is deep in the cave.

"No"

"Alright"

BANG!

Because of the thunder made a big demon pup disappeared from the cave mouth and appeared again on the girl side. A large body hugged a tiny form of the girl tightly and hid his handsome face on her shoulder.

"Ma...Maru-kun" No signal from the lord but the fine face is bushing.

Two strong arms held her tightly. "Ma...ru...kun...loosen your...arms...I can't...breathe."

The storm went away from the mountain but the three bodies still asleep in the cave. A black dog laid next to the girl's back and a demon nestle his face on her soft chest with her two small arms held him close.

"I'm afraid, mother." A lord murmured.

"Wow, melon! How big and smelled" A girl dreamed while patted his head.

Bawww! Bawww! What does a dog dream about?

A black hair man walked along a small road in the wood to find the future girl and his black dog were missing in the deep forest on yesterday. He tried to track their foot prints on the ground but the rain had been cleaned them on the last night.

'Where could I find her? Or did he kill her?'

In the noon of a new day, the lord of the west was leaving on the hill near a village while a girl and a dog went back the hut in the village. A pair of his golden eyes stared at a group of the boys play a ball in the court near a farm.

"It doesn't play like that, stupid human."

A pony tail seven years old boy sent his friend a signal before he passes the ball to him. "Yabe"

"Beware of him" A black hair boy pointed at Yabe.

"Come on, Yabe and I'll receive your ball." Chishin stood in front of a goal and opened his arm.

"Shoot"

A goal boy caught the ball in a time before it is going to pass his legs to the net.

"Yeah! Good job, Chishin!"

"Time up"

"Wah!"

"I'm sorry, Genjiro."

"It's not your fault but next time we will be the champion and go to the world cup."

"Yes! World Cup and we are the champions, we are the champions…what's next?"

"Mmm, I'll ask Kagome nee-chan. She said Spain is the champion of World cup."

"Wow! But where is Spain?"

"It located on the next mountain." A boy name Hama said.

"Have you ever been there and how about Spain?"

"It looked like the other villages. Nothing special"

"Really?"

"Hn"

"Is it true? So it means we can win the world cup and we are going to be the champion."

"Yes because we have Kagome-nee-chan is our coach."

There is a brown hut is in the central of the village, a young woman and a black dog arrived at the hut in the morning late after a man name Dai went out to find her in the wood.

"What do you say, Kagome?"

"I think I'll leave the village today."

"Where do you go?"

"Kaede's village with my friend."

"Your friend? Who is she?"

"Sesshou…maru. He is a guy."

"Sesshoumaru, so where is he, Kagome?"

"He waits for me at the forest edge and I'm terribly sorry to leave now but I have no time, Sute-san."

"Kagome…please wait until Dai comes back."

"I'm sorry, Sute-san."

"Please and tell your friend to stay here a night."

Two soft hands grabbed her pack of cloth. A fine face lowed a little before the rosy lips say something. "I'm sorry, Sute-san and good bye."

A middle aged woman saw her future daughter in law passed a straw mat door. Her two feet walked toward the girl and gives her a pack of food before waved her slim hand to say good bye. She sat on an old bench while a black dog walked toward her and looked at her face.

"Don't ask me, Haji. Because I try my best to hold her back and change her mind but…"

Bawww

The dog turned around to see the girl headed to the wood where they left a demon in the late. He knew that the girl won't come back here again but he cannot leave mother or his brother to follow the girl event if he loves her.

A raven hair girl appeared on the wood edge and a dog demon left the branch where he hid and waited for her. A large clawed hand held her small one and lead her into the forest.

"Nee-chan"

"Eh?"

"Can I call you nee-chan?"

"Hmm? Yes, Maru-kun"

"Where are we going?"

"Find someone can care for you and bring your memory back."

"That the one cannot be you, nee-chan?"

"I think I…cannot, Maru-kun."

"But I want to live with you."

"Me too" She lowed her head and tightened her hand around his warm hand. 'But one day, everything will change when your memory returns and we will…'


	5. Daily Excited

**Chapter five: Daily Excited**

A black hair man came back his hut saw his mother sat on an old bench at the wall hut. Her small hands sew his old cloth and a black dog played with a little girl, Hako. A dog saw his brother appeared at the road so he ran toward him and jumped up to welcome him.

"Haji!"

"Dai, you came back."

"Mother" The man sat beside her. "Haji is here and where is Kagome?"

"She..."

"Hn?"

"She left the village since three days ago with her friend."

"Left the village!"

"Yes, my son"

"With who?"

"Her friend. She said he is Sesshoumaru."

"Ses..It cannot be."

"What, Dai?"

"He is a demon who kidnaped Hako from the village."

A little girl ran to a mother and a son. "Sute-san"

"Hako"

"Did you see him, Dai?"

"Who is he?"

"Maru-kun"

"Maru?"

"Maru-kun is my friend. We usually play at the grove. He is kind and smart."

"No, Hako. He is a demon." The man turned toward the little girl.

A pair of innocent eyes watery. "No, Maru-kun is Hako's friend. Hako saw Kagome-nee chan and Maru came here but mother didn't allow her to see him again. Hako rally miss Maru-kun."

"Didn't you remember that he kidnap you?"

"Kidnap?"

"He decieved you to the wood and hurt you."

"No, Maru-kun never hurt me and we just played together." The little Hako ran away from the man and passed a black Haji toward her hut.

The dog just saw Hako cries but he cannot soothe her. He agrees with Hako that Sesshoumaru is a good demon that he ever sees and looks like this demon is unharmed.

* * *

><p>There is a rising of the autumn but the weather is still hot like the summer. Four legs keep walking to the east where the girl is quite sure that the village is over there if there is Tokyo in the future.<p>

"Why do you want to go there, nee-chan?"

"My home is there and Kaede might help you."

"Kaede?"

"She is a miko but she is old."

"What is a miko?"

"Hn? Don't you know what a miko is, Maru-kun?"

The demon lord shakes his silver moon head and grabbed her hand to pull her up on a rock. They stopped at a deep cold creek in the hot noon. A human girl pulled her yukata's sleeves up and bailed the water to wash her sweaty face.

'Thanks for the water that fresh me up. Why the weather is still hot even though it is autumn?'

"Nee-chan"

"Yes"

"You are smell."

"I know, I know, Maru-kun."

The girl turned around and told him to wait her here until she come back. A school girl dived in the thick shrubs to take of her cloth and sank her sweated body in the clear cold creek. The western lord sat on a rock and turned around to find a human girl who he called her nee-chan is disappearing from the area.

"Nee-chan!" He got up and walked toward the creek and saw her yukata is on the spring edge.

He shivered down through his spine and the large figure jumped into the creek to find the girl who he though she get drowned. The golden eyes saw her small body in the water and a clawed hand grasps her arm to pull her up against him.

"Ah! Maru-kun"

"Nee-chan! Are you alright?" A clawed hand cup her fine face while an arm wraps around her waist.

"..." Her face is blanking but her nose smells his scented and the body felt his warmth.

"You got drown"

'So close'

"Nee-chan!"

"Ah! Maru...kun. I'm alright."

A figure turned a side on the ground before sit up and looked around the grove. A pair of cocoa eyes scanned the area through the darkness of the autumn night before lift a head to see the starry night.

'It's hot.'

The figure walked toward a spring and took of the cloth before sink in the cold water.

'Thanks the world that you give me the paradise on earth.'

The golden light is flaring up and brightening when it glared at her. 'What the hell? Demon?'

"What are you doing here, nee-chan?"

"Sesshoumaru!"

The golden orbs moves close to a naked girl when the shinning claws stretch toward her. "I'm sorry, Seshoumaru-sama that I disturb you. And I'm leaving."

A small form of a girl got up but the claws snatch her upper arm and pull her back to sink in the water.

"No but stay with me." He loosened his grip and sat beside her.

"Eh?"

"Mother and father usually take a bath with me and Maru really miss them." He

'Sesshoumaru' The girl glance at the demon lord is now an innocent pup who doesn't know the world...well...a little.

"Nee-chan"

"Hn"

"Turn around and I'll scrub your back and I'll take the turn."

"Ah..mm" The girl turned around and let her little brother(?) do as he wants.

"Your back is too small like mother."

"Really?"

"Can you wash my hair, nee-chan?"

"Why?"

"Maru doesn't his claws scratch his skin."

"Yes and I think that my back is cleaning so turn around and take your turn, Maru-kun."

Mink! Mink! Mink! Mink! (Sound of last cicadas of the summer)

"Maru...kun"

The golden eyes of the western lord still stare at her while the two clawed hands cup her soft breasts and play with them.

"So soft"

"What are you doing, Sesshoumaru?" Two small hands pull his claws away.

"Why does the fully grown woman has this big boobs, nee-chan?"

A ruby eyes man sit on a window's edge in his dark castle in somewhere of Nippon. He waits for someone to return and inform him the good news of his enemy. The two small figures got up and stared at the guy who is their master.

"Wear your clothes and find him, Kanna, Kagura"

"Yes, Naraku"


	6. New friends

**Chapter six: New friends**

The morning light wakes all most creatures up like a school girl who rubs her sleepy eyes to greet a new day in Sengoku era. The slim body tried to got up but she felt a heavy object lay above her. The silver hair covers her face while her body is covering by a large white fabric.

'What's that?'

A slim hand whipped the hair out of her face.

'...Maru-kun. Ahhh! Again?'

"Wake up, Maru"

"Mmmmmm" A handsome face still nestles on her chest so her small hand grabbed a wood stick and hit his head.

"I said wake up."

A pair of golden eyes snapped up and glared at her. "Hn, miko"

'Eh?'

* * *

><p>The autumn starts to cold in the morning and the night but the weather still hot in the noon. A human girl and a demon lord walked along the dry road to the next village is deep in the yellow valley is coloring by the maple trees those changed their color to invite the autumn from the last two weeks.<p>

The peace is destroying by a scream sound of the children who lost in the yellow and orange wood. The siblings ran fast as they can while a green and gray demon followed his preys

"Run, Omae. Run!"

"Oni-chan! Weeee!"

"Crouch down!"

A green light whipped over their backs to cut the demon into pieces. His disgustful smells made the kids are going to vomit. A small face of a boy lift up to see his helper but his face is paling when he makes eye contact with the golden eyes.

'Demon'

"Are you alright, kids?"

The siblings turned their faces to see a teenage girl comes toward the group. Her raven hair sways on her back when she ran to the kids and the demon.

"Mmm"

"Thank you, Maru-kun. And why do the kids like you walked around the wood?"

"We don't walk around."

"Hn, so that means you got lost."

The kids lower their heads but her cheer voice made they lift up again. "Alright and where is your home? Does it in the next village?"

"...yes"

A white girl saw the group headed to the east and stopped at a spring in the noon, two kids and a blue yukata girl drank the fresh water from the stream while a dog lord caught three fish and threw them on the grond. Then a girl lit the fire with her strange tool and grilled the fish.

'Why does Sesshoumaru is with her even thought she is his little brother's friend and where is Inuyasha?'

Kanna still hind in the thick bushes on the cliff is not far from them.

* * *

><p>On a cool day of the autumn, a ball is rolling to a tree root that a white young demoness hid her figure from her aim. A little Omae ran to the tree to pick a ball but her innocent eyes caught at the girl is looking like her age.<p>

"Who are you?"

But a white girl does not asnwer her queation and turned away to leave the area. A small hand grip her wrist and dragged Kanna to the group.

"Omae"

"Oni-chan, look! Who do I found from the tree?"

"Eh? Demon!"

"Kanna" A pair of cocoa eyes stared at Naraku's incarnation.

"What are you doing here, miko?"

"Mmm"

"And where is the half breed?"

"Well"

A silver head moved close to the girl but stay on her back. "Nee-chan"

"Sesshoumara-sama" The violet eyes looked at the lord.

"Do you know me?"

Kanna joined the group to a village is deep in the yellow leaves valley after she sensed that the lord she knew is not the one before her. He is just a demon pup who is too young to know the real world and he thought that this fifteen years old girl is his elder sister.

'There is something wrong with him.'

"Kanna"

"What, Maru?"

"Chan Ken Pon!"

"Ah!" The white girl bares her hand.

"You lost." Kotaro pointed at the demoness and tugged his sister's hand to run along the soil road with a demon lord.

'Bakamaru'

...

The starry night covered the sky and the cold weather dropped down the ground. The temperature is colder when they went deep in the valley.

"Get close and nee-chan will tell us a bedtime story."

"Bedtime story"

"Hn" A large clawed hand gripped her wrist to drag to the group and lay on his stomach beside Omae while a teen girl wrapped the kids with a big white pelt of the western lord.

"Once the Old-Man-of-the-Moon looked down into a big forest on the earth. He saw a rabbit and a monkey and a fox all living there together in the forest as very good friends.

"Now, I wonder which of them is the kindest," he said to himself. "I think I'll go down and see."

So the old man changed himself into a beggar and came down from the moon to the forest where the three animals were.

"Please help me," he said to them. "I'm very hungry."

"Oh! What a poor old beggar!" they said, and then they went hurrying off to find some food for the beggar.

The monkey brought a lot of fruit. And the fox caught a big fish. But the rabbit couldn't find anything at all to bring.

"Oh my! oh my! what shall I do?" the rabbit cried. But just then he got an idea.

"Please, Mr. Monkey," the rabbit said, "you gather some firewood for me. And you, Mr. Fox, please make a big fire with the wood."

They did as the rabbit asked, and when the fire was burning very brightly, the rabbit said to the beggar: "I don't have anything to give you. So I'll put myself in this fire, and then when I'm cooked you can eat me."

The rabbit was about to jump into the fire and cook himself. But just then the beggar suddenly changed himself back into the Old-Man-of-the-Moon.

"You are very kind, Mr. Rabbit," the Old Man said. "But you should never do anything to harm yourself. Since you are the kindest, of all, I'll take you home to live with me."

Then the Old-Man-of-the-Moon took the rabbit in his arms and carried him up to the moon. Just look and see! If you look carefully at the moon when it is shining brightly, you can still see the rabbit thee where the Old Man put him so very long ago."

The little girl hugged her brother's torso in the white pelt. "It's a sad story."

"Hn? Why do you think like that, Omae?" The demon lord gazed at his little friend.

"The old man took the rabbit from his friend and lives with him on the moon but why didn't him took the two too?"

"You're right, Omae-chan. Why didn't he..."

"It's just a tale, isn't it?" The white girl leaned against the tree beside a school girl and closed her eyes. "But the stupid on is the old man of the moon."

"He might lives alone for long time and felt lonely so he just wants someone to be with him."

"Hn" Kanna closed her violet eyes while the weather dropped again.

A demon lord added the sticks to fuel the fire for his human sister and his little friends will not get cold when the mist starts to cover the valley.

'Will you fight for me if the old man of the moon takes me to the moon, Kagome nee-chan?'


	7. Sick

**Chapter seven: Sick**

An emerald python demon crawls along the rocks and the shrubs in the mist of the autumn night to find his preys. Her long and thin pink tongue is sticking out of her mouth to feel the air from the preys. A girl sits quietly behind a dog lord at the cliff to wait for the next attack from the python. A pair of cocoa eyes tried to look through the heavy mist but unfortunately for her human eyes are worse than the demons are around her.

"Maru-kun" She whispered.

"Chuu" A clawed finger touches her rosy soft lips. "Kanna, take her away from here."

A small hand of a white girl grabbed the future girl's hand. "Come on, Kagome"

After his human sister and demoness friend leave the area by Kanna's magic covered their scent from the python and left a dog demon to duel with his emerald challenger.

"Whereee are youuuu, miko?" The sneak asked her bait.

"She is not here, Mayura."

"You took away my aim, dog."

"She is not your dinner."

"Foolish dog, is she your human wrench?"

"Regret for your word and die"

A green light line shot the viper but she can twist to escape from his poison whip. Mayura pulled her head and encircle the western lord to hold him tight. Because his memory is just a pup and need more train from the parents so the adder can catch him in a time. The emerald long torso belted him tightly while her red eyes watch into his golden eyes.

"It looked like the way you are, Sesshoumaru. Everyone said that you are a great and powerful demon lord but why you cannot escape my hand?"

"Shut up, Mayura" He barked.

"Chuu and do not use your poison because it cannot harm me. Do you my emerald scale? It protects me from all of the poison or claws."

"Hn"

"And I know that the poison cannot harm you too. But what happen when I use the lightning? I hope that you will escape it, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Roooar"

"LIGHTNING!"

"Gnaaaarl!"

"Sesshoumaru" A raven hair girl turned around to the direction she left and ran back to the area.

"Kagome"

"Come on, Kanna. I fear he is in the danger after the thunder came."

"Hn"

There are a python binds a man who was shot from the thunder. His body is smoking and limped in the serpent's embrace. Kagome still keeps behind a tree and wait for a chance to shoot the holy light.

'I hope you're not dying, Sesshoumaru.'

"Do you need a bow?"

"Yes, but where can I find it now, Kanna?"

A white little girl picked up a thing from her yukata's sleeve. "A mirror can stop her for a while then you can purify her with your miko power."

"Thanks, Kanna"

"Hn"

Two small feet walked out of the tree and called the serpent. "Mayura"

"Hn? Who are you?"

"Look at this"

"Mirror" The python stared at her picture in the mirror but it calls the white ball light from her long body. "What? That damn mirror absorbs my spirit."

The adder did not look for a figure that ran out of the tree. The pink light emerges from a two slim hands and the light grown up when the hands touch the emerald scale.

"Arrrrrrrghhhhh!"

"Let's go of him, Mayura"

"Human! Weeeeeeeeeeee!"

* * *

><p>A human girl and a demon child tried to drag a heavy body to the nearby grove. She let's go of his arm and untie the red stings of his black armor once she stumbled over it for three months ago.<p>

"Can you take it off, Kanna?"

"Like this" The white hands held the armor up to his head when a fifteen years girl supports his back.

"Thanks and wait here. I will correct the water is not far from here."

"She isn't around here."

The white fog is thickening but his illness did not decrease like the cold mist. The slim hands twisted a soaking cloth and wiped the strong muscular chest and arm pits of a man who lay severely ill on the fell leaves of maples.

"What does that mean?"

"It is the only way I know how to decrease his temperature."

"I see"

A strong body of the lord is shivering when he felt a touch of wet cloth that the girl wiped it all over him. A clawed hand tried to push the cloth away but a small hand held his hand to stop his movement.

"It's okay, Sesshoumaru. It will help you to get well."

"Hn"

'Please get better, Sesshoumaru'

The golden eyes snapped open when he felt a movement from his side. A head turned aside to see a thing that annoyed his sleep. A raven hair girl lay closely toward him and her soft hands still grab his claws like she fears that he will disappear.

'What is the miko doing here and why does she holds my hand?'

"Maru-kun"

'Hn'

"Maru-kun, I'm sorry to leave you, I'm sorry."

"Are you awake, Sesshoumaru?" A girl voice rang his ears to make him shifted. "Nothing to worry and let's sleep"

His head numb and the girl voice warn him to get rest but his eyes still on the girl who was his enemy to print her face, her scented and her warmth in his mind before the darkness and a giddy feeling will absorb him to the silent world again.

"Miko"

* * *

><p>A red valley in the autumn of Sengoku era, a smoke emit from a meat that is grilling above the fire in the noon. A future girl washed the clothes at the stream while a demon girl sat agianst a tree trunk to grill the meat. The western lord slowly wakes up from his deep sleeping. A tall figure sat up and leaned on his big white fluffy pelt and trie to find his beloved human.<p>

"You are finally wake up, Maru."

"How long have been I sleeping?"

"Two days"

"Maru-kun"

"Nee-chan"

"Get up, wash your face and have lunch. I thing the meat is ready now." She pulled his clawed hands and sent him a clean cloth. The lord walked toward the spring to wash his face and rinse his mouth before came back to his friends.

"Nee-chan" He sat beside the girl and lifts her form to sit on his lap.

"Hn?"

"Feed me"

"Eh?"

"Please" A fully grown demon hugged a small human girl and nestle his head on her chest to plead her.

"Maru-kun, you are grown enough to feed yourself."

The golden eyes still look at her face and did not care that a demon girl is in the scene. "Please"

"No and let me go" She tried to unwrap his hold.

"Please and I swear that I will be a good boy."

'Oh, man! What is going on earth that Sesshoumaru acts like a child?'

"Let feed him, Kagome. He is still sick. I had been listened to the human said the patient usually call for the care especially from the female."

"How cleaver you are, Kanna." A school girl turned her face to see the great demon lord who enfolds her. "Alright, Maru-kun but let me go to pick the meat to feed you, ok?"

He kissed her cheek to give an answer and his action made her grasp in shock.

'Oh!' A slim hand touches her soft cheek where the demon shocked her. 'My heart is going to stop. But he is just a pup...a pup?' The cocoa eyes gazed at him again. 'A big pup but his body is fully grown...what do you think, Kagome? He is Maru-kun not Sesshoumaru.'

"Nee-chan, I'm hungry."

"Yes and here is your meat so say R."

"R"

"Yummy?"

"Hn" A silver moon hair man turned around to his little friend. "Do you her feed?"

"No. Let eat and get rest. We will leave here on the next day, Maru."

The white demon girl got up and walked toward the dry wood when the sun rises high.

"Where are you going, Kanna?" She did not answer but keep walking to the deep until out of the frame.

'I must go back to report him about the news.'


	8. Doubting Child

**Chapter eight: Doubting Child**

The leaves changed into the red color is let everyone know that it is in the mid autumn is going to be the winter in the next two and half months. A two figures walked along the red road that is coloring by the red maple leave in the forest where is looking like a painting. A tall one is a demon lord of the west and the small one is a normal human girl who just has a holy power.

"Wow, red maple road. It looks like a photo in the website."

"Website?"

"It's a human tool is in the future and I don't have an example to show you now."

"Hn"

_When autumn sings her lullaby_

_And green leaves turn to gold_

_Then I remember that September you and I_

_Said goodbye_

_Whispering that we would be/returning when_

_Autumn came again._

_Now autumn roams the hills once more_

_But you forgot our vow_

_And here am I with only lonely memories_

_Only lonely memories, autumn memories,_

_Of you_

_**[Autumn Nocturne]**_

"Why do the leaves change to the yellow, orange and red, nee-chan?"

"What"

"When the autumn comes"

"Well because the leaves are going to his age and the weather is going to changing his season so the trees must leave the leaves to save his water and life to stay alive through the winter and reborn in the spring."

"But why the leaves change their color?"

"In the first they are green, right?"

"Hn"

"The green means life and it likes the other life it has the start and the end of life. I will compare the greenish leaf to a child. When the child grown up to be adult and the dark green leaf and it will change his color to the yellow is alike the adult is going to be the middle age and he is older to be an old people. So alike the yellow leaf change to the orange and red before change to the last color is brown before he dies alike the circle of life."

"But the tree is alive."

"Yes. He is alive to give the new life for the next spring."

"I see so when the spring comes and the flower blooms all over the area."

"The flower waits for the insects to help those layers their pollen to the other flower."

"For what"

"To bear fruit and some of them those been eaten or not will leave the seed to ground and wait for the rain or water to start their life in the future."

"It's that so."

* * *

><p>Back to the dark castle of an evil guy, a pair of ruby eyes man sits on a wooden window's edge and waits for somebody comes. A demoness walked into a room saw her master is in a good mood while a death miko lay her head on his shoulder and her arms embrace him from his back.<p>

"Kagura"

"I found Inuyasha and his group head to the south but I didn't see her."

"Hn"

"I hope Kanna will find her in somewhere."

"And how is about my beloved enemy?"

"I didn't saw his pack for long time."

"Thanks and go out"

After the wind witch got out of the room a death lover tighten her arms and pushed her cold body to crowd at his warm back. The devil let her soft but cold hands play with his man and let her soft and wet tongue licks his ear.

"Naraku"

"What, Kikyo"

"Fuck me" The rosy lips kisses his hot mouth hard. "I want you."

"Yes but give me a return by kill him."

A death girl caresses all over his strong body while the two crawled hands squeeze her boobs and the pink tits."Yesss, ah!"

Three tentacles grew out of his back and head to the miko's lower area to play with her. "Your core is soaking wet."

"Enter me...Ah! Now!"

Two hours later, a death girl left the castle to find the aim of her lover and do her job. But a man walked around his castle to find someone that he wishes to see most in this time.

"Kagura" He saw the witch sat on a wooden bold fence on the porch in the second floor of the castle to see the way of the miko went away for a while.

"Yes, Naraku?"

The man sat against the wall. "Sit on my lap"

"Is it not enough?"

"No and you are better than her. Come and roll up your cloth."

A demoness looked at his lap saw a poking thing is tried to run through the light silk cloth. The woman walked toward him and turned her back to her master and rolled her yukata up before sit on his hard man.

"Force your body down"

"Ye..s"

He clenches his teeth when her incarnation lowers her hips. "So tight"

* * *

><p>"Nee-chan"<p>

"Yes?"

"Why the sun rises on the east and set down on the west?"

"Because the earth rotates west to east and it takes the time for twenty-three hours and fifty-six minute to rotate. But I don't know why it likes that."

"Mmm"

"It might be the universal rule or our galaxy's rule."

"Universe"

"It is a big space is dark and noiseless."

"Where is it, nee-chan?"

"It's here."

"Where?" He turned around to see the space.

"We are on a planet name Earth is in a galaxy name Milky Way. And the Milky Way is in a space or universe. But I don't know where the end of the universe is. Someone said the universe has the edge but it might far from here the world we live or we live at the edge of the space."

"Hn"

"And someone said the space looks like a roll of paper that when we roll the paper into the cylinder by the each rim connects together."

"Like a bamboo tube?"

"Yes, that's it. So when we send the spacecraft from our earth and let it goes through the space and finally it will reach the earth again."

"Hn"

"There are just some of theories."

A brown sparrow flies across the blue sky to the north while his mouth held a stem of rice. It stopped at a tree is not far from the two who sat on a lock on the red maple hill. A big pup saw the sparrow jumped to a branch where his nest on. There are some of young sparrows in a nest.

"Maru-kun" A girl looked at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Sparrow"

"Oh"

"Nee-chan, why does the bird can fly even if the chicken is alike him but he cannot fly?"

"A bird's bone is lighter than a chicken and he is smaller than a hen or a cock. His chest-muscle is stronger than the chicken."

"Aha and why a leaf falls on the ground?" He saw a red maple leaf floated into the air before fell on the ground.

"Because our world has the gravity to pull the object falls down on the earth."

"It is just a theory."

"Hn"

"And why the sky turns to red when the sun rises and set?"

"Why does Maru-kun want to know?"

"I'm just wondering."

'Doubting child'

"Nee-chan! Why do the animals get mate in the spring but human mate every season?"

'Arggggggggg!'

"Nee-chan, nee-chan. Why don't you answer me?"


	9. Mother

**Chapter nine: Mother**

The forests are on Nippon changed their color to red and orange while the weather is colder than the last month. But a demon lord and a human girl still find his castle and hope to see his mother who is the only one that they can trust to care for a big pup name Sesshoumaru.

"Is it here?"

"No but it close to the entrance."

"Eh?"

"Hn"

'Thanks for goodness that he remembers his home way.'

"Neec-chan"

"Yes?"

"Why dose a girl is different from a boy?"

"Ah…well…mmm…how?"

"Nee-chan is smaller than me and you eat not much like me but three times a day but I eat once a week."

"And?"

"You are weaker than me and do not run fast as I do."

"Anything else"

"Your body is softer than me and has a nice smell."

"Thank you, Maru-kun."

"You cannot fly but I can. Are you alike the chicken and I'm a bird?"

"Such a big and dangerous bird like Pteranodon"

"What is it?"

"It is a kind of flying dinosaur that lived in the last sixty-five million years ago. But the some of them can survive and live in nowadays."

"Such as?"

"Crocodile, turtle and cockroach"

"I know the turtles but what do the crocodile and cockroach look like?"

"Sit down, Maru-kun and nee-chan will draw their picture to show you."

"Pteranodon and dinosaur, too"

"Hn"

Half an hour later

"Wow, you are a smart, nee-chan."

"Sure"

"Nee-chan, where is your house and do you have a family?"

"Yes, I have but they aren't here. I know that they are always waiting for me to go back and that day we will…"

A big pup did not hear her last word when he felt a powerful demon flies across the blue sky to the west where his home is. He lifted his face saw a white big cloud flies fast than the other. Suddenly, a demon lord transformed to his true form and followed the cloud left a school girl on the land.

A girl can do the best thing is looked at the western lord followed something in the sky. "Ah…Sesshoumaru, you"

* * *

><p>In the moon castle of Lady of the west, the western heir and a human girl walked afterward the lady to a moonstone building is shining bright in the mid-air above the cloud.<p>

She leaded them to a welcome room in the first floor where is adjoining the always spring garden.

"Is it ture, miko."

"Yes, lady"

She turned to see her pup who sits beside a girl. "And what will you do, Maru-kun?"

"What do you mean, mother? I'm just a pup."

"Hn" Misuki no Hime stared in his golden eyes. "Let mother thinks to help you, ok?"

"Yes" A big pup smiles at her made the lady is happy to see his feeling again. 'He needs her and this girl helps him to open his mind again.'

From days to weeks and from weeks to month, the snow covers the land and the red forest changed to the dry forest leave only the trees alive through the winter and they will reborn the live in the next spring.

A big pup tried to find the lady in the castle after he sniffed the wind and know the place she is.

"Mother"

"What, Maru-kun?"

"Where is father?"

"Why?"

"I didn't see him for a long time and I miss him."

"Listen to me, Maru-kun. It might cruel your feeling but you have the right to know."

"What the matter with him?"

"He died."

The demon was stunning when the words left her soft lips. "Are you kidding?"

"No, Maru-kun"

"No way, you're liar."

A pair of golden eyes is watering while the two feet step backward. A shocking lord turned around and ran fast as he can to his hiding place in the castle to calm himself.

'Father is the great demon lord and he is strong. No one cannot defeat him. She lies to me.'

The two feet ran fast along the hallway to a room is on the fifth floor of the castle. Two strong arms crossed over his chest and put his chin on the arms.

'Why do you tell me the lies, mother? Father doesn't die yet. Last six months, we had been played at the field with Myoga and Hidenobu.'

* * *

><p>A tall frame walked along the corridor to see someone but he did not sense her present around the area. A silver head man stopped at a room on the first floor of the court and decides to open a rich paper door saw a blue sapphire hair woman sat on a soft pad at a sliding door. Her face turned to a private garden is still blooming with the flowers and the singing birds.<p>

"May can I help you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Muika, mother said..."

"I see"

Two feet walked toward a demoness who sips a tea and looked at the birds. "Is it true, Muika?"

"I confirm you her word, my lord."

"But we had been played in the field on the last six month."

A soft hand patted his head and combs the silver moon hair when the demon lord nestles hid face on her lap. "No, Sesshoumaru-sama. It was the last seven hundred years ago and Lady Misuki told me what happened to you."

"Maru-kun"

"My lady"

"Hn, let he do what he wants." The silver moon hair woman stood at the door is opening to the garden.

"I know it hurts your feeling but I don't want to blind you. And I'm sorry that I cannot safe him, my son."

The nineteen appearance woman is going to leave the room but the strong arms wrapped around her waist and weights on her thin back.

"Maru-kun!"

"Don't leave me, mother." His beautiful face buries in her silky hair. "Don't leave me and I need you."

The warm tears drop on her head and dulled into her hair. The sadness of the demon lord spreads to cover all over the room while the some of it let out of the chamber.

"I won't leave you, Maru-kun." The woman cups his face is the same as her like a twin. "I swear."

Two soft arms held him close and pressed on his head on her soft chest to calm him from his fear and sadness.

"I'm always with you, my Maru."

"Mother, tell me how he died"

"On the last two hundred years ago…"

Lord of the west lay his head on her soft chest while his two strong arms hugged her tightly. The pointing ears listen to his mother who told him about the story of the previous western lord's death. He though about the human is stay with them in the castle. He must do something to protect his heart before he will end like his father who died for that wrench.

'What should I do?'


	10. Nee chan

**Chapter ten: Nee-chan**

In the mid winter, the weather still cold even if the sun rises high in the sky. A ruby eyes man who wears a baboon skin and he has been waiting for someone will pass on his way. An emerald python creeps on the snow field while her back is covering by the white snow. It is surprising when snakes or the reptiles will show everyone sees them in this season but it might have the reason to do this.

"Mayura"

"Hizzzz"

"Calm down. I won't hurt you."

"Who are you, half-breed?"

"I'm Naraku."

"Naraku" The python stares at him. "Isn't you the one that every demon and half-breed want to kill most?"

"I'm so proud of that news."

"What do you want with me, Naraku?"

"You're clever. Come to that warm cave and we will talk." A long finger pointed at a cave on the hill where he prepared for his guess.

* * *

><p>In the central of always spring garden of the moon castle of the Lady of the west, a ravel hair girl sat on the wooden porch at her guess's door room. The girl corrected the petals and dried them on a threshing basket before load them in a light blue cloth bag.<p>

"My good job"

"What is it, Kagome?" A demoness glanced at a bag in her hands.

"An aroma bag but unfortunately that I cannot make any perfume."

"Why do you want to make it even though you are clean and scented?"

"Really?"

"Hn"

"Thank you, Ibu-san. And do you see Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The sun-ray illumines the light into the outlets and the arches of the long stone corridor in the Moon Castle. A school girl still walks on the long hallway to find someone for half an hour.

'What the hell with this castle? And when will I see him?'

She sat down slowly at a cold stone column. 'I'm tired.'

A pair of cocoa eyes stared at the end of the way and found out the pavement is still far.

'Do the end of it is a lake or a lagoon?' A creamy hand wipes the sweat away. 'I really hope so.'

The small figure got up after she felt good and starts to walk. The figure does not know that her action or her movement is in someone eyes. A pair of golden eyes man keeps an eye on her until she reached to the end of the hallway.

'Nee-chan' He followed after the girl where she is.

"Maru-kun, Maru-kun"

"..."

"Where is he?"

A round ass sat on a rock at the edge of the emerald lake is surrounding by the wood and bushes of flowers. She saw the mallards swim in the lake those some of them play with the other and some eat the fishes.

"I hope nobody here and I will take out of my cloth to join them."

"Nee-chan"

"Ah! Maru-kun. I'm grad you are here."

A tall frame walked toward the girl and sat on the ground beside her. "You can do it and I confirm you that no one here."

"Ah! Wah! What are you doing, Maru-kun?" Her eyes are wide when the demon lord took off his silk kimono and shows her his muscular chest.

"I will play with you, nee-chan."

"Ahhh...No! Stop. Don't take this." She is startled when the clawed hands are going to untie the knot of his pants.

"Hn?"

"Please think of me and save my life. Don't take off your pants, ok?"

"My cloth will soak if I swim with it."

"I know but please. I beg you, Maru-kun."

"Mmm...hn. I will do as you ask nee-chan."

"Phew! Thank you"

The clawed hand grabbed her wrist and pulled the girl to the lake. "Maruuuu"

"This lake is safe for you." Then he lifted the girl and threw her into the water made the mallards broach to their ways.

"Wah! Maru!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You are soaking, nee-chan."

"Because of y... Arrrrg! Wait!" It is too late. The dog lord jumped into the water made the big waves hit the girl floated away from the spot.

"Maruuuuu!"

"Catch me if you can nee-chan"

* * *

><p>The western lord looked at her fine face and rethink of her word that she tried to find the way home. And the only way is at a small village is on his father's boundary land. A soft and scented body moves a little in the mattress when she felt the touch of someone on her face.<p>

"Nee-chan"

"Mmmmm" But her does not wake up and the girl is still in her dream.

"I know you are human but I hate the human. But you are the only one I love."

"Hn...Yummy!" She murmurs

A long finger removed her hair from the fine face. "I swear to myself that I won't see you again eventhough I love you, nee-chan. You have the home to go back and I cannot dissuade you from going home."

The warm tears dropped form the golden eyes of the great demon lord that every one fears of him. The lord ignores his tear and lowers his face to the girl.

The rosy lips kissed her forehead and got up before waked to a rice paper door. "Good bye, nee-chan"

* * *

><p>A deer demon stood at the gate and waited for a human girl who his lord took her here on the last two months. He looked at the girl walked forward and stopped before him.<p>

"Where is Sesshoumaru-sama, Kobokune-san?"

"He is busy and let me take you to the village."

"Hn"

The two figures moved close to each other and their movements are in the pair of golden eyes. Some of the warm water flew down from the eyes while the soft lips was compressing.

"Maru-kun"

"Mother"

"Do you want it going to be like this?"

"Nee-chan has her family but she sent me home first. So I..."

A soft hand patted his head and pulled the man to her chest. "I'm proud of you, Maru-kun."

A big pup hid his face in her chest and used her breasts to soak up the tears.

'Nee-chan'

Some parts of the land are under their feet are covering by the snow and the young grass. A group of deers and the wild boars find their food and beware of the hunters.

"It closes to the end of the winter."

"And the spring will come again, human."

A demon and a human girl landed on the ground in front of an old hut of an old miko among the villagers' eyes. A strong hand released her thin waist.

"Who's that?"

"Kaede-san!"

"Ah! Kagome. Nice to see you again, girl"

"Me too"

"Come in, someone want to see you, child."

"Eh?"


	11. I am Sesshoumaru

**Chapter Eleven: I am Sesshoumaru**

The girl dashed to her friends and there is a man sat on a mat beside an old miko. She hugged the girl and a fox tightly while the two used their hands to wipe her tears.

"I really miss you."

"Yes, Kagome"

"Kagome-san"

"Mirouku-san" She hugged the monk while he rubbed her back.

"There is a long time to see you. You are quite slim but the muscle is stronger than the last time."

"Thanks and where is Inuyasha?"

"Well..."

Sango told her the entire of the story and sent her his fire rat cloth and the sword that once they had been protected her from the western lord's poison when they fought in the tomb of the dog lord who is their father. A fine face stooped a little to hind her tears from the group and hugs Tensaiga tightly.

A fox, a cat, a girl and a man sat quietly and nobody speak to each other. They left a school girl cried in silent before walked out of the hut.

"I hope she will get fine soon."

"Yes, Shippo, me too."

On the new morning day, the girls and a cat help an old miko prepare their food while the men and a fox corrected the water and find the food. The monk gave her a glass bottle of the shards after the meal and told her the last word of him.

"I will finish the quest, I swear, Inuyasha."

A black hair man walked toward a blue yukata girl who sat on the ground to wash the dishes beside a hut. "Kagome"

"Dai-san"

The jewel group saw a man and a school girl walked together to a stream in Inuyasha forest. The sun rises high but the weather is still cold because of the snow. A black hair man followed the girl to a sacred tree is near the Bone-eater's Well.

"Kagome, I'm sorry about your friend."

"Thanks, Dai-san"

"I don't know what happened to him but I think he had been done the good job."

"Why are you here, Dai-san?"

"Mother said that demon kidnapped you from the village and I'm fear he might eat you."

"No, he did not do that and I'm here, in front of you."

"But he is a demon and the demon is cannot be trust."

"I know but he isn't. Go back if you want to start the fight with me."

"Yes but you will go back with me, Kagome." He held her wrist and dragged the girl downs the hill and will leave the village.

"Hizzzzzzz! Miko"

"Mayura!"

* * *

><p>A demon lord sat on a roof of the Moon Castle in the late afternoon, a familiar smell is appetizing his nose made he dogs a source of it. A light blue bag was left on the wooden floor of the hallway in the third floor. A clawed hand picked it up and sniffed the bag again.<p>

'Ibu and nee-chan'

"My lord"

"Ibu" He raises it up.

"Kagome gave me on the last four days before she left here."

He sent it bag to the servant and rush to a room in the fourth floor. A silver moon hair demoness put a black armor and two swords on the tatami floor when her pup came in.

"Mother"

"Take these, Maru and do as you wish."

"Don't you anger me?"

"If that thing is good for you"

A man hugged her tightly and wears the armor before the swords in his belt.

"Be careful, Maru-kun because I have only you."

"Hn"

A deer demon told his lord the way to the village where a human girl told him to leave her. He followed the way and stopped for while to sniffed the wind and rushed to a village is on the boundary land. A white tall frame landed on the ground before a hut and turned around to see the girl.

"Demon!" A woman shouted.

"Hn" A man looked at him.

"What are you doing here, demon?"

"Don't you fear me?" He gazed at an old man.

"Hn?"

"Who do you want to see here?" A kid stared at him but still hind on her father's legs.

An orange hair fox stopped next to a woman and he si shocking when he saw a guess who visit the village.

"Se..Se..Sesshoumaru"

"What the matter? Eh, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Do you know me?"

"Are you the one who stay with her?"

"Where is she?"

"The green snake took her from the village with a man."

"Mayura"

A fire cat, a slayer and a monk followed the emerald python that held his friend and a man with her diamond fangs and head to the south of the land. The group pursues the demon until a close cliff and the python is disappearing from their eyes.

"A barrier"

"Kirara, stop"

"Meow"

The monk walked toward the cliff and used his staff to hit it but the barrier bounces the hit back. "Ouch"

"Mirouku"

"We cannot pass."

"No, we will reach her."

"Sango"

"Hizz!"

"What happen, Kirara?" They turned to the direction where the cat growls.

"Sesshoumaru"

A dog lord walked to the cliff and spreads his claws to cut the barrier and walked into Naraku castle. The monk and the slayer wore the mask and followed him with a two tails cat after him. the black and violet miasma covered the area and the mist hinds his castle from the visitors.

"Can you sense her, Sesshoumaru?" A slayer asked him but he ignored her question.

'Arrogant dog'

Suddenly, a purify arrow was shoot from somewhere of the land and it aim at the lord. The white figure dodged back a little and shot the light green whip to cut a thing in the mist but it was hit back by the white purify power of a miko.

"Corpse"

"Kikyo?"

"Where is she, Kikyo?"

"It's not my business to tell you, slayer. Get out of my way or I will you with him." A white slim hand drew the next arrow from her quiver but the lord is faster than her. The long sharp claws slice her body into three pieces and used his foot tramples on her clay head.

'Ugh!' But the three still followed him into the mist.

An image of the castle is clearing when they closed to it but the wind blades stopped them at the point. A wind witch and a white child sat on a feather of the witch.

"Kanna-chan"

'I'm sorry, Maru. But I cannot disobey his order.'

"I'm graddd to see youuuuu, Sesshoumaru."

"Mayura" The tall frame dodged back while the three got away from their way and head to the castle.

"I'm surprising to seeeee you are well and strongerrrrr from the last timeee."

"Come, Mayura. This time you will pay my debt."

"Dieee, Sesshoumaru"

The group just saw the python beats the dog lord and he fought back and clawed on her emerald scales. But they do not have more time to see the result of the fight and went to the upstairs of the castle. A fifty Naraku's puppet drew their swords and drove the monk and the girl back but the cat burns some of them with her fire.

"Kukuku"

"Hizzzz"

"Calm down, Kirara" A puppet said but he was destroyed from Sango's boomerang. The cat keeps her fight with the other puppets until the stage was clearing. The jewel group reaches to a room but the castle change it to a meat and the floor is the fresh of creature.

"Fuck"

"What's the hell with it?"

"Kukuku"

"Where are you, Naraku?"

"I am here, Sango-chan."

"Show you form"

"You are in my body, my love."

"What"

"This castle is me and you is in my stomach. I hope you will survive from my acid, love." After his last word, the fresh crushed the group together and their lungs are going out of the air.

'Kagome'

* * *

><p>A man woke up in the fresh cell and used his hands parted the fresh away. He walked to nowhere and tried to figure where he is.<p>

"Kagome"

"Human"

"Ug! Who are you?" Dai saw a man face on the wall who talked with him.

'Did she bring this human too or he is only attaching?'

"I said who are you?"

"You are not in my aim so you die."

"Shit" A black hair man ran fast from the place and hope someone will help him.

"Dai-san, this way!"

The man dashed to the sound came from and saw a raven hair girl wore the red fire rat cloth and held the sword on her thin waist.

"You're safe, Kagome."

"This way and I felt the power from this way."

The python held him tight and pressed the lord with her long torso but his one arm can escape from her attack. The sky changes to the gray and the black cloud roars louder.

"You are not lucky like the last time, Sesshoumaru."

"Hn"

The adder opened her mouth to show her diamond fangs but the lord transformed his form to the true form of the dog demon. Four sharp fangs of the dog bit on the snake's tail made Mayura loosen her hold a little.

"You're damn dog"

"Roooar"

The viper lifted her head and shout at the sky. "Thunder!"

A two tails cat, a girl and a man tried to catch their breath among the oppressed meat of the evil half breed. Like the heaven knows they might die in a minute, a burnt of fire and thunder fired the fresh and they fell on the ground of the stomach.

"Ah!"

"Sango, Kirara"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Meow"

"Who burn the fresh?"

There is a black tall frame of the helper appeared before the group and his large hand held a big green object while another hand grabbed a sword firmly. The golden eyes stared at them before turned to a side and threw the corpse away. A clawed hand drew the sword again and the fire and the lightning shot out of the sharp edge of the sword.

"Dragon strike!"

A school girl and a black hair man ran among the meat of Naraku but they cannot hind them from the evil.

"Why do you try to go away from me, my little miko?"

"Shit"

The fire and the thunder hit the face on the wall and a tall and strong demon appeared at the hole of meat. Two humans gazed at a new comer, a girl is happy but the man is shocking.

"Who are you, demon?" He shouted.

"I am Sesshoumaru and get out of my way, human."

"Ma..."

The cold golden eyes glared at a girl made she shivered down her spine. "Come with me, miko"

"Sesshoumaru-sama" He put some shards on her hand and walked toward the cell.

"Monk, take that man from here or leave he dies here if he deny you."

"Dai-san, go with me for your safety."

"No, I can't leave her with that demon."

"She will be safe."

"No"

"Dai-san, please. Sango and Kirara are here to help me kill Naraku."

"Dragon Strike!"


	12. End of dream

**Chapter Twelve: End of dream**

The war was ending and the jewel was completing, Nippon back to peace again. The western lord found his pack and sent a little girl live with an old miko to return her to the human live. He usually visits the girl and brings her gifts or sometime let Ag-Un accompany her for two or three days.

"Kagome-nee chan"

"Yes, Rin"

"Look at this" She lifted her new kimono. "Sesshoumaru-sama gave Rin this morning."

"How beautiful"

"Rin will wear it in they celebration."

"Good"

"And where is your cloth, Kagome-nee chan?"

"Well, I will bring it from home in the next five days before the celebration."

"Hn"

"Rin?"

"Yes, Kaede-sama?"

"Help me to prepare the herbs and help Sango collects the mushroom fro our dinner."

"Yes"

A little joyful girl walked out of the hut left a school girl and a miko inside. "Kagome"

"Hn, I'm on the school holidays."

"And how about him? What will you do?"

A raven head stooped a little to see her small hands are joining on her lap. "I know, one day the dream will end when we wake up."

"Hn"

The future girl got up and left the hut to the hill where the sacred tree is is. A yellow baby doll flower dress sways in the wind. Two soft hands held a basket is full of peaches and some of loquats.

'I know this sweet dream was ending when he looked at me. His cold and heartless eyes but...why don't I want to wake up, Sesshoumaru?'

A slim hand sweeps the tears away and headed back to the village in the late afternoon of the spring.

A strong body of the western lord sat on a silk pad in his study room in the Western Castle. The wind blew into the room and brought something with it. A sensitive nose smelled the wind and put a scroll on his desk. The demon lord got up and walked toward a wooden window is opening.

'Miko, why do I usually think of her? And what happened when I was sleeping?'

The clawed hand took the cloth off and wore a new cloth before walked out of the room.

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

"I will back early before the meeting, Kobomune"

"Yes, my lord"

The assistant just sees his lord's back disappeared from the corner and knew where he goes. The deer demon wanted to ask his western lord but he knew it not his business to know. He has a job to do is send the letter to the other lords to send their daughters to the castle and let his lord choose the only one to be the Lady of the West.

The golden eyes looked at the girls in a village at the foot hill. He stared at the one is strange from the other and details of her.

'Miko'

An aqua flower dress girl eats the fruits and sake whiles the other dance in the court in the central of the village. His little ward plays with other children when the adults eat their food and some of sake. He saw a girl got up and left the party to the stream is on the end of the village.

'I'm drunk.' She wet her cotton handkerchief and washed her back of neck.

"Phew! It's cold." The slim form lurches into someone.

The strong arms wrapped around her limp body and held her up before leave the village to Inuyasha forest. "Why do you drink too much?"

"Kikiki, Sesshouuuu Maaaru"

"Miko"

"Why you are Sesshoumaru who hate me. Why don't you are my Maru-kun? Why you..." The fine face is reddening by alcohol buried in her muscular chest of the demon lord.

The demon felt the tears fall on his chest and her body trembles. Two soft arms wrapped around his torso while his nose smells the salt of tear.

"Calm down, good girl"

"Sesshoumaru, please wake me up, please set me free from my sweet dream, Maru-kun" The warm embrace held the girl close to his chest to soothe a human girl in his arms.

"I cannot remember the days when I am sleeping but something that I can remember your eyes, your warmth and your care, miko."


	13. Hello

**Chapter Thirteen: Hello [Edit October 4, 2012]**

The next summer of a new year, a high school girl got off a bus near her shrine in the dusk of the final test day before the end of semester. The first year girl ran along the stone stairs up to the hill. She ran past the sacred tree and a closed well house. An old man opened a door when the girl reaches her two story house.

"Grandpa"

"Welcome back, Kagome" An old man gave her a smile. "How about your test, girl?"

"Its' quite good and I hope that I will pass it."

"Such the good news so come in"

"Mama"

"Yes"

"What is our dinner?"

"I will do Oden."

"Wow! It's my lucky day." She kissed the mother's cheek and went to the up stairs to change her cloth before downed the first floor.

"Mom"

"Hn"

"Ayumi, Eri, Yuka and I will go to the sea for three days."

"When?"

"Next week"

* * *

><p>A group of the girls swim in the sea where is clouding with people, a curl hair girl dragged her friend into the water.<p>

"Kagome"

"Hn"

"Do you still think of him?"

"...a little but we are friends...only that...just a friend."

"But sometime you are absent-minded. What happened?"

"No, nothing else matters and thanks, Ayumi-chan"

"Hn"

"Ayumi! Kagome!" A short hair girl waves her hand.

"What is it, Yuka?"

Two soft hands lift up a poster. "Obon"

"When?"

"Tonight"

The light of paper lanterns shine in the black river like the star in the dark sky of summer. A shrine is crowding with people from the head to the end. The almost women wear yukata while the some of them wear the casuals. A sixteen girl who wears a blue and green yukata held a candy-floss while her friends eat takoyaki and banana with chocolate.

"Toro Nagashi"

"Do you want to float it, Kagome?"

"Hn"

They sat at the edge of the river and lay their lanterns in the river. 'Inuyasha'

There is someone keep an eye on her from the day until the night, he saw the group entered the celebration and left in the night. The golden eyes stared at a girl who wears a green and blue yukata for a minute before left the shrine.

* * *

><p>The sun sets down in the west when a hand of clock pointed at the five. A short hair girl dragged her luggage and the bags of souvenirs for her family members. A middle aged woman rushed to her daughter and helps her to carry them.<p>

"Kagome"

"Yes, mom"

"There is someone wants to see you. He is in the living-room for half an hour."

"Eh?"

She walked into a living room saw a tall man stood at the glass window to see something outside of the house. A casual shirt and the black pants are suit to him. His short hair shows her his long neck when his short sleeves show her his fair skin.

'Do I know him and why does he want to see me?'

A small hand is going to knock the door but the mysterious guy turned around to the girl.

"Hello, miko"

**The End**


End file.
